<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Upside Down Mirror: Saving Regulus by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469639">Upside Down Mirror: Saving Regulus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Upside Down Mirror (All AUs) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Regulus Black, Gen, Illnesses, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020, Regulus Black Lives, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus decides on asking for help and thus his fate changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black &amp; Kreacher, Regulus Black &amp; Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Upside Down Mirror (All AUs) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fuck Yeah Autistic Characters, Platonic Relationships, Siblings</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Regulus' Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467437">Upside Down Mirror: The Man-Who-Lived</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari">Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.</p><p>The original intent of the Upside Down Mirror series was to simply write a prequel for the original one-shot which was a story where Neville was the Boy-Who-Lived, which the other Upside Down Mirror piece definitely is, but it also turned unintentionally into a Regulus Lives project, but as I wrote the first chapter of the other one I got to thinking about Regulus asking for Sirius' help.</p><p>The reason for this comes from the fact I'd gone back to reread a few scenes in the books when I wanted to double check a few details and read the part where Harry describes Regulus as being smaller than Sirius, but then I got to thinking that Regulus might actually have been small enough, but at age eighteen he wouldn't have reached his peak in muscle weight either. I also got to thinking of how Sirius's disdain towards Regulus might not have anything to do with Regulus himself, but the fact he blames his parents and himself for what happened to his younger brother.</p><p>As for the autism headcanon, that occurred as I wrote the first chapter in that I realized the way I was writing Regulus, he did indeed have the traits of someone on the spectrum. It's not something which will be verbalized as this is a time when he wouldn't have been diagnosed, but to me it explains Regulus' behavior a lot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius opened his mouth to thank Lily for the lovely dinner when a sound like a cracking whip occurred and Kreacher landed in the middle of the table, upsetting various dishes almost as if purposefully trying to annoy Sirius yet create havoc for those his mistress looked down upon in disdain. “Bloody hell!”</p><p>Everyone at the table, which included not only the recently married couple but also their friend Remus Lupin stared at the House Elf standing in the middle of the dinner, not at all bothered by the fact he’d made a mess let alone splattered smatterings of food all over him. He also looked intently at Sirius which the young man did not at all like. Worse, he said, “Master Sirius.”</p><p>“What the bloody hell do you want Kreacher? And you’d better not go revealing the location of my friends to anyone who might turn them over to Voldemort’s side.”</p><p>“That would go against Master Regulus’ wishes.”</p><p>Lily cleared her voice, nervous about speaking up given the fact the House Elf would not at all like what she said let alone acknowledge the fact she was speaking to him. “Is Regulus alright?”</p><p>Kreacher turned his head towards her, then said, “Master Regulus said Master Sirius would trust Kreacher’s word that he was in need of Master Sirius’ word if he acknowledged the Muggleborn and not do things such as calling her a Mudblood.”</p><p>Which, in Sirius's mind still finding a way to use the word Mudblood was in fact Kreacher’s way of getting around the fact he was being forced to associate with such a person let alone treating them with kindness. He wasn’t quite sure Regulus was right, because even with that everything could just as easily be a trap where his younger brother would need to prove his loyalty to Voldemort, something he did not at all like.</p><p>“Did you not hear him, Sirius?” It was Lily who spoke while James continued glaring at the House Elf and Remus cleaned his mouth looking rather amused at the situation. “Your brother needs your help, and if you’re actually <em>thinking</em> for one moment that Regulus would <em>ever</em> turn you over, then you are a stubborn pig.”</p><p>“Kreacher thanks the Muggleborn for the compliment paid to Master Regulus.”</p><p>“You’re just being conned by this…”</p><p>“You don’t know your brother, but do you really think anyone on the other side would <em>think</em> of using a House Elf in this manner?”</p><p>Sirius opened his mouth to say that he felt Regulus would likely think of such a thing, but then quickly remembered Regulus always shared a rather odd bond with the creature standing on the table in front of them. He’d never understood his brother’s fondness for the creepy creature who would spout his mistresses rhetoric with unabandoned glee, but then again, Regulus was always a bit odd.</p><p>And, he loved his brother, which honestly made him hate his parents, even more, seeing how they influenced him and were to blame for Regulus becoming a Death Eater. He’d never felt this fit Regulus, but the way his brother collected clippings regarding Voldemort with such childish zeal; when he’d tried calling his younger brother out on this, Regulus added a sign above the door saying “<em>Do Not Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black.</em>”</p><p>Of course, that sign wasn’t just added because he would enter his brother’s room to see what he was doing. There were times when Sirius would step into Regulus' room simply because he wished to spend some time with his brother despite their differences that their mother would step in and start yelling at him for pushing his ideas onto his younger brother, let alone what Sirius said regarding the clippings.</p><p>For Regulus, their mother’s yelling was far worse than anything Sirius could say or do, but his one and only regret about leaving the home at the age of sixteen was leaving Regulus behind under the influence of his parents.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>One of Remus’ eyebrows shot up, still finding the situation amusing. “That was easier than I expected.”</p><p>“Despite his feelings toward everyone else in the Black family, Sirius does care about his younger brother,” James spoke up, making Sirius remember how he’d cried himself to sleep some nights telling James just how worried he was about Regulus being stuck in that home, something he didn’t want others to know, though somehow he knew Lily knew even without James having told her. Lily simply was that way.</p><p>In fact, if it weren’t for Regulus taking on their parent's pureblood concepts, Sirius had the feeling his younger brother would have followed Lily around Hogwarts like a little lost puppy and taken her on as an older sister figure. A sigh came about from more thoughts of how Regulus, who was a very sweet child growing up really wasn’t suited for the life of a Death Eater. He opened his mouth to say something when Kreacher beat him to the punch.</p><p>“Mistress was very heartbroken when…”</p><p>“Okay! Okay! I’ll go. Please don’t talk to me about my mother Kreacher.” Those words he felt were leading to a very awkward conversation between him and the – well, the creature. He looked at his friends with a slightly pleading look wishing that they would in fact go with him, making some of his anxieties about going with the House Elf go away.</p><p>Because even though Lily insisted it might not be a trap, it might still be. The worse thought though was that something bad happened to his younger brother, but in the back of his mind, he swore he’d never forgive his mother. There were definitely a few things he needed to ask of the now fidgeting House Elf. “Kreacher, I order you to tell me the truth.”</p><p>“Yes, Master Sirius. Master Regulus already ordered Kreacher to do so.”</p><p>“Is this a trap?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Is Regulus hurt?”</p><p>“No.</p><p>“But he does need my help?”</p><p>“Master Sirius is the only person Master Regulus can trust with this, he told Kreacher to say.”</p><p>Which only made Sirius and likely his friends he would soon be leaving behind wonder what kind of trouble Regulus managed to get himself into. “Okay. Then, we’ll leave for…”</p><p>He’d not expected the House Elf to Disapparate him away from the place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Boding Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bloody hell!”</p><p>Sirius found himself recognizing the place Kreacher apparated him to but finding himself in said place after having escaped four years ago felt majorly unsettling. Instinctively, he looked around, wary that either one of his parents might appear out of one of the dark corners of Grimmauld Place. As such, he sensed the person standing behind him before he felt their hand grab onto the back of his clothing right in the middle of the back while another clasped over his mouth.</p><p>Instinctively, his hand reached out for his wand, his mind taking in the way he body started tilting backward as the person behind him tugged at the back of his clothing, indicating they were in fact shorter than him; before he could grab his wand, something small tackled him around the legs, knocking him backward into the closet on top of the person who’d grabbed onto him while whatever tackled him around the legs became entangled in said legs.</p><p>As Sirius continued taking in his current situation, he realized he was indeed sitting on top of someone. In that time, the arm which latched onto the back of his clothing let go and moved to his elbow, the fingers tightening around the fabric in a manner which felt like a long-forgotten memory while the other hand slipped down so it now wrapped around Sirius’ middle, definitely hugging him while they buried their face into his shoulder.</p><p>He stiffened slightly, still unsure, but then spoke in a whispered voice as <em>something</em> – he guessed it was Kreacher, remained tangled in his legs. “Reg?”</p><p>The person behind him lifted their head slightly so that their hot breath was now on his neck. “Quiet, lest mother hears you.”</p><p>“This isn’t a social call Reg.” Sirius let out a sigh, feeling rather annoyed with the situation as Regulus hadn’t yet explained why he needed his help specifically. Placing his hands onto the ground so he might push himself off of his younger brother only for Kreacher to let out one of his loud, repugnant sounds. His hand clamped over Kreacher’s mouth, hopefully in time.</p><p>“Kreacher…” Regulus spoke and Sirius hoped his younger brother would in fact bid the elf to be silent. His entire body tensed, his ears straining to hear their mother moving about in the house, yet there was also their father to worry about. “Take us to that place, that place you told me about.”</p><p>Sirius opened his mouth to ask what place Regulus meant, only to find himself once again apparated away from the place by the House Elf to yet another dark place, this one he didn’t actually recognize. They landed on the ground hard and Sirius let out a groan, taking in the smell of salty air and stary night which wasn’t at all stary, giving off an ominous feeling in regards to the strange place. Letting out a deep breath, Sirius pushed himself up from the ground, dusting himself off.</p><p>“Regulus, what is going on here?” He turned his attention to his younger brother, who also stood up so he might brush himself off and use his wand to light up the place, but as he looked at his younger brother he couldn’t help but get the feeling something wasn’t right. Regulus was paler than normal, with slight circles under his eyes. Sirius blinked, shaking his head, brushing it off as being the result of his younger brother becoming a Death Eater and thus something expected. “Well?”</p><p>“Do you want to be a thorn in Voldemort’s side or not?”</p><p> “Are you kidding me?” Sirius felt his throat strain, finding himself quite confused regarding the words he just heard crossing Regulus’ mouth. In fact, the words which just left his brother’s mouth were words he’d never thought he’d ever heard, but they definitely added to the ominous feeling he’d already picked up from the place.</p><p>His younger brother looked at him, not a single emotion appearing on his face. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You honestly want me to believe you of all people actually ended up in Voldemort’s inner circle, but that you of all people would turn on him?” Sirius felt bile rise to his throat, his mind trying to understand the situation. He’d found himself losing sleep at night wondering when Regulus would get cold feet and thus get himself killed off, yet he’d never once imagined it would be Voldemort or one of those higher up among the Death Eaters, nor did he ever suspect his brother would rebel.</p><p>Instead of answering, Regulus stood there contemplating the question Sirius put of him which frustrated him even more, nor did it help the worry rattling around in the back of his head wondering just what his younger brother got himself into.</p><p>“Reg, what have you gotten yourself into?”</p><p>“Something only, you can help with.”</p><p>“Yes, but…”</p><p>Regulus stepped forward, standing on his tiptoes so he could look Sirius in the eye easier, reminding him of how much smaller Regulus always was. The look on his face was one of definite determination, his eyes narrowed while Sirius's eyes blinked in surprise. “No questions. Do what I say no matter what happens, but if you can’t do that I will obliviate your memory and have Kreacher take you back to wherever…”</p><p>“What have you gotten yourself into?” Sirius saw Regulus’ mouth snap shut and his hands lifted up, the look of determination on Regulus’ face honestly worrying him. “I’m not looking for an answer Reg, but do understand this is all making me feel a little worried. After all, I <em>am</em> your big brother.”</p><p>“I’m not a little child Sirius and I <em>didn’t</em> bring you here to protect me. The mission at hand is far more important than that,” Regulus turned towards a rocky wall, carefully looking it over before turning to the House Elf, pointing to a specific spot. “Kreacher is this the spot. The spot you entered the cave?”</p><p>“Yes, Master Regulus.”</p><p>Sirius opened his mouth, his mind racing, wondering what Kreacher had to do with the place let alone what Voldemort had to do with the place. It was then that he watched Regulus cut himself, letting his blood drip onto the stone so an opening appeared which only made the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach grow, but he grew even more concerned regarding what Regulus got himself into let alone how.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Out of Character</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are a few things Regulus says and does that may baffle readers. They certainly baffled Sirius in this chapter, but like Sirius they'll get some form of answer regarding what he says and does in the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dread Sirius felt didn’t go away when he stepped into the cave after Regulus. A quick look around revealed the only light sources as the tip of his brother’s wand and a spout out in the middle of the cave in the distance which glowed green, yet the lights didn’t cast much light. Despite the lack of light, Sirius glimpsed the water's edge which his younger brother approached while looking around for something. Regulus’ fingers traced the air before shaking his head, as if unsure of something.</p><p>He watched his brother turn, looking specifically at Kreacher who also followed him into the dank place. “Kreacher, is this the place?”</p><p>“A little further to the right Master Regulus.”</p><p>Sirius of course couldn’t read Regulus and figure out what his younger brother planned. Instead, he watched his brother move a little to the right while Kreacher indicated Regulus was in the right place, but he muttered something Sirius couldn’t hear. A green glowing chain appeared out of nowhere, soon followed by a glowing green boat. In the back of his mind, Sirius somehow knew the boat would allow them to cross the lake.</p><p>Regulus took a deep breath. “Theoretically, this should work.”</p><p>“What do you <em>mean</em> theoretically?” Sirius shook his head, his misgivings continuing to grow.</p><p>Instead of answering the question, Regulus turned and looked at Sirius. “If I recollect, you got into trouble growing up for setting something on fire with magic.”</p><p>“Oh. Thanks.” Sirius knew full well he’d set some certain things on fire, much to the exasperation of his mother Walburga Black, but he didn’t understand what <em>that</em> had to do with anything going on.</p><p>“That means you know fire spells.” Regulus of course didn’t pick up on the sarcasm in Sirius’ voice, although this really wasn’t anything new. “You’ll probably need them. Actually, there is a high probability you’ll need them.” Sirius opened his mouth, but then Regulus said something else. “I’ll get into the boat first, then you.”</p><p>The feeling of dread didn’t leave Sirius as Regulus stepped into the boat, remaining emotionless as ever as if they weren’t in a serious situation. Hesitantly, Sirius got in himself, expecting the boat to sink, because somewhere in the back of his mind it didn’t make sense for Lord Voldemort not to have spelled the boat to carry only one adult wizard or witch, but as he slid into a sitting position in the cramped boat, Regulus piped up. “Kreacher, meet us on the island.”</p><p>“Yes, Master Regulus.”</p><p>“By the way, don’t touch the water.”</p><p>This almost made Sirius <em>touch </em>said water accidentally as the boat took off across the body of water. “Bloody hell Regulus!”</p><p>Regulus of course looked at him in surprise like he’d seen his brother do so many times, yet this time it was accompanied with definite signs of mental strain from a lack of sleep among other things. “Didn’t I tell you that this would theoretically work?”</p><p>“Regulus!” Sirius let out a huff, tucking his hands into his lap so he might not accidentally touch the lake and thus bring on whatever dangers lurked there. “Theoretically? Really? You could have forewarned me that you might not think this would have worked, couldn’t you have?”</p><p>“But didn’t you yourself figure out that Voldemort would have only allowed for the boat to carry just one adult wizard or witch?”</p><p>“Are you saying Voldemort was lax? Because he’s the last person I’d <em>ever</em> think would be lax.”</p><p>Regulus glanced to the side, pondering what Sirius said carefully. He then turned his head and looked at his brothers. “Not so much lax so much as not really understanding the theoretical properties behind spells which are created to purposefully focus on adult wizards.”</p><p>Which of course honestly didn’t explain anything at all. Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. “Reg, how many times growing up did I tell you that not everybody understands your thought process, but that some of the things you come up with don’t make any sense unless you explain them?”</p><p>“But surely you of all people would know!”</p><p>Sirius opened his eye so he could peer over the hand pinching the bridge of his nose at his younger brother who seemed quite confused. “Why? Why would I of all people surely know whatever it is you’re trying to tell me?”</p><p>“Because you love Muggles. That’s why.”</p><p>Which of course only made sense in Regulus’ mind. “I don’t follow.”</p><p>“Because it’s a theory based on Muggle science.”</p><p>Sirius didn’t know <em>what</em> was more surprising; the fact Regulus actually knew about some Wizarding theory based on something going on in the Muggle world given the way he followed their parents’ ideas regarding pureblood supremacy or the fact Regulus honestly believed Sirius knew <em>everything</em> about Muggles.</p><p>“Scratch that. It’s completely like you to actually think that my love of Muggles means I actually know everything about them, but I honestly don’t. Particularly anything overly complicated.” He took a deep breath. “Speaking of which, it honestly perplexes me that you would actually know about any theories which utilized knowledge of Muggles.”</p><p>“Why?” Regulus of course seemed confused which left Sirius also confused, allowing his younger brother to continue as if they were having a normal everyday conversation when they weren’t, which in itself was a normal thing for Regulus. “Anyways, the point is Voldemort would have overlooked said theory, right?”</p><p>“Okay.” Sirius still didn’t follow where his younger brother was going.</p><p>“Well, the mainstream theory behind spells which are coded around adult wizards is that these spells work based around when a wizard becomes of age or not, right?”</p><p>“Doesn’t that mean that Voldemort didn’t use this kind of spell?”</p><p>“No. See, that particular theory forgets that what determines whether a person is of age or not is their birthdate, which only the ministry will have records of. The vast majority in the Wizarding community don’t have access to these records right?”</p><p>“Regulus, please get to where you’re going with this.”</p><p>“Well, the theory is based on Muggle studies which pretty much explores a child’s development into adulthood and how this varies from person to person, but more importantly the theory puts forth the idea that these kinds of spells would register a person as an adult depending on their actual physical development because it’s certainly not based on their weight, etcetera.”</p><p>Sirius’ jaw dropped, then he said, “Regulus, I’m sorry. But I am still not following you.”</p><p>“Sirius, how do I look to you?”</p><p>“How old do you…” Sirius let out a soft snort. “Sixteen. You still look like a bloody sixteen-year-old.”</p><p>“I was afraid you say that. No, I’m pleased you did, considering if I was wrong…”</p><p>“Wait a second.” Sirius felt he better understood what Regulus meant by theoretical. “Are you telling me you had me get into the boat without knowing what would actually happen when I did?”</p><p>“I’d planned on telling Kreacher to pull you out, but you also said you know fire spells, so you should have been fine.”</p><p>“And what the bloody hell about you?” Sirius felt his blood go cold. “Are you bloody suicidal Reg?”</p><p>Regulus at that moment glared at him, a look of determination on his face that made Sirius’ stomach sink. “I came here completely expecting not to make it out alive Sirius.”</p><p>“Bloody hell!” Sirius honestly wanted to throttle his younger brother.</p><p>“I don’t understand why you’re getting mad at me. You of all people know Voldemort needs to be stopped, and while this won’t actually outright stop him it will hinder his progress. I brought you along because if something happens to me I need you and Kreacher to finish it.”</p><p>Sirius suddenly understood where the feeling of dread stemmed from, what honestly worried him since they arrived at this place. He’d already known before Regulus said what he did that his younger brother had gotten himself in over his head, but knowing only made the feeling even worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boat traveled across the water getting closer to the glowing green light as Sirius and Regulus conversed, but by the time Regulus questioned why Sirius was getting mad at him for throwing his life away leaving his older brother wondering why the younger Black devalued his own life in the way he did. In the back of his mind, he attempted to plot some method of <em>saving</em> his younger brother, only to discover planning wasn’t working.</p><p>Remus would likely argue it wasn’t his strong suit while Sirius would argue that he didn’t have enough details, which made him even angrier at Regulus. “<em>No. Anger isn’t quite the right word for how I feel.</em>” He could though, see the shape of an island in the green glow and Kreacher shivering, looking even more pitiful than usual. Regulus stepped out of the boat, heading towards a basin from which the green glow emanated from. Sirius followed, finding himself glaring at the basin. “<em>What</em> is that?”</p><p>“That?” Regulus turned towards him, his facial features cold and emotionless making Sirius wonder if he was still upset about, or all things, Sirius being upset he wanted to throw his life away. “That’s hardly important?”</p><p>“Hardly important?” Sirius glared at his younger brother. “Do you even hear yourself?”</p><p>“What’s inside of the basin is far more important.”</p><p>Sirius wasn’t sure if the thing in the basin really was far more important than his brother’s life, yet he knew that wasn’t what Regulus meant despite the fact it felt that way given how his brother didn’t seem to value his own life. “And what per se is inside the basin?”</p><p>“A locket.” Of course, while Regulus seemed to think a locket was important for some reason, Sirius couldn’t see why the item was important. His younger brother turned his head away from the basin. “You and Kreacher need to destroy it.”</p><p>“You’re…” Sirius wanted to chew his younger brother out for implying yet again he didn’t think he would make it out alive without giving any real details regarding what was going on.</p><p>“Kreacher does not want to work with the filthy runaway.” Kreacher, Sirius couldn’t help but notice that the House Elf was more on edge than usual nor did he like the way he glared at Sirius.</p><p>“It’s an order,” Kreacher.</p><p>“Regulus, I still don’t know what is going on here. You’ve been overly vague, but already told me you don’t expect to get out of this alive.” This of course made Kreacher begin to rail, not to mention cling to Regulus, his bony little fingers twisting into the cloth of Regulus’ clothing.</p><p>“Could you just leave it alone?” Regulus glared at him, one hand touching the top of Kreacher’s head. “I didn’t <em>have</em> to bring you along.”</p><p>“Yes, well, you also haven’t told me exactly what I am supposed to do.”</p><p>“I did. You’re going to help Kreacher destroy the locket he hid here.”</p><p>“Regulus…” Sirius closed his eyes. “I still don’t know anything about what is going on, but remember what we talked about in the boat and how not everybody understands your thought process?”</p><p>“When the locket is removed from the basin, Kreacher will take you somewhere safe so you can destroy the locket. I don’t like the headmaster of Hogwarts, but he’ll know what it is.” Regulus stood there, a hand still on the top of Kreacher’s head while the thing continued clinging to him, his fingers twisting into his brother’s clothing while glaring at Sirius.</p><p>“A safe place? Do you really think I’d let that <em>thing</em> know where I live, let any of the safe houses I might know of?”</p><p>“This isn’t a trap Sirius, but if it makes you happy…” Regulus turned his head towards the family House Elf. “You’re not to tell anybody the location Sirius tells you.”</p><p>“Kreacher already knows where the filthy runaway is when he wants to find him.” Kreacher’s words made Sirius cringe. “As much as Kreacher hates it, Kreacher can not betray a member of the House of Black even if said filthy runaway broke the mistress’s</p><p>heart.”</p><p>Meaning Kreacher would definitely turn him in if he could, which simply made him hate the House Elf even more. Regulus continued looking at the House Elf while Sirius silently fumed, but then he turned and looked at his brother. “Well. Since Kreacher already knows where you live, that should work as the safe place he takes you?”</p><p>“That…” Sirius took a deep breath. “That’s beside the point. That is so beside the point.”</p><p>“Well, since you’re avoiding giving me an answer I’m ordering Kreacher to take you there unless you give him an order to take you somewhere else.”</p><p>“Me, give an order to…” Sirius pressed his mouth shut, then said, “You’re not one to talk about being evasive which his answers.”</p><p>“Am I?” His attention turned back to the bin, yet Sirius couldn’t help but feel there was a slight look of fear in his brother’s eyes. He stepped over, looking at the green liquid filling the basin.</p><p>“I don’t see a locket.”</p><p>“You didn’t think he wouldn’t have some kind of defenses?”</p><p>“Regulus…”</p><p>“It’s a potion, Sirius.”</p><p>“A potion?” Sirius felt like throwing up. “And how do you…”</p><p>Before he could ask Regulus how he knew all of this let alone where this place was, the importance of the locket still evading him, Kreacher interrupted him. “Kreacher will drink the potion Master Regulus.”</p><p>“No. I’ll drink the potion.” Regulus took a deep breath, then continued speaking while Sirius found himself holding back yelling at his younger brother, knowing full well drinking said potion was a good idea. “No matter what happens, no matter how bad things get, I need you to continue giving me the potion Kreacher.”</p><p>“What the bloody hell Regulus!” Sirius felt his throat tighten, no longer able to hold back, at least not completely. “What the hell did you even bring me here if I was to watch you die, you little twat.</p><p>Regulus turned, giving him a look that Sirius couldn’t decipher. “I wanted a chance to say goodbye.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bloody hell! I don’t want to say goodbye!” Sirius watched Regulus look at him, finding himself unable to read the look on his brother’s face, not to mention the fact there was the small inkling that his brother’s words about saying goodbye were empty. “Throwing your life away isn’t an act of courage Regulus.”</p><p>“And what? You’re going to…”</p><p>“Yeah. I could take it.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to say goodbye so you could throw your life away.”</p><p>“Regulus…” Sirius sucked in his breath.</p><p>His brother turned back to the basin. “And don’t try arguing that my life is more important than yours. I’m a dead man walking Sirius. I mean, you should know that nobody leaves the Death Eaters alive.”</p><p>“I could…”</p><p>“Not if you’re dead, so if we can stop joking,” Regulus summoned an object so he could drink from it, dipping the cup into the basin. Sirius opened his mouth, only for his younger brother to say, “Remember what I said about obliviating your memory and sending you away?”</p><p>“Yes, but…” Sirius looked at his brother, wondering if he should try wrestling the goblet out of his younger brother’s hands. He’d always been able to take his younger brother, yet his memory of such events made the idea of Regulus becoming a Death Eater sound even more like a joke, one created by his brother’s need to please their parents.</p><p>“And anyway, it’s not the potion I’m afraid of killing me.”</p><p>“Not the potion?” Sirius let his eyebrows raise up, wishing his younger brother would actually give him some kind of details regarding what was going on.</p><p>“I told you that you don’t want to touch the lake.” Taking a deep breath, Regulus dipped the cup into the basin while Sirius watched his younger brother, almost believing for a brief moment his brother’s facial features showed just a hint of trepidation.</p><p>There was still the thought of wrestling the goblet from his brother’s hands, yet in the back of his mind, he knew what Regulus said actually made sense. There was no way his soft-headed younger brother would survive on the own, which only made the whole thing even more puzzling. “<em>That said, if he thinks I’m going to just let him die here, he has another thing coming, the little twat.</em>”</p><p>“Kreacher, no matter what happens…” Regulus looked down at the object for drinking, possibly a goblet not that Sirius really cared. “No matter how bad things get, make sure the potion gets down my throat so you and Sirius can take the locket. Get Sirius to his safe place, but follow his orders.”</p><p>“Master Regulus?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about me.” Regulus scooped up some of the potion into the goblet, then chugged it down before Sirius could even make another attempt to protest.</p><p>“<em>It’s useless, isn’t it? When he gets a stubborn idea into that thick skull of his…” </em>He took a deep breath, watching his brother cringe at the taste of the liquid going down his throat. “Regulus, are you sure. Perhaps I should drink…”</p><p>“No. Once someone starts, they’ve got to finish,” Regulus chocked, an obvious shudder running through his body, dipping the goblet in, drinking some more.</p><p>Sirius swallowed, placing a hand on Regulus' shoulder only for his younger brother to pull away, flinching. He lifted his hands up. “Sorry, sorry, I just wanted to ask what the point of having a potion where the person has to drink it all?”</p><p>“It’s to hide something, but there is the expectation that they can’t drink it all on their own. Which is why Kreacher…”</p><p>“Kreacher’s not going to force that down your throat.” Sirius watched Regulus turn towards him, wanting to protest. “I’ll do it because I didn’t come along to have bloody nothing to do.”</p><p>“It’s going to be bad,” Regulus looked him in the eye, but the emotionless façade was starting to crack. “And you can’t stop. No matter what I say or do, you’ve got to continue pouring it down my throat. That locket needs to be destroyed, Sirius.”</p><p>Sirius opened his mouth, wanting to ask how Regulus knew how bad it would be, yet he didn’t ask. “I promise.”</p><p>Keeping the promise didn’t seem difficult at first. While Regulus seemed nervous, that seemed part of the course for someone planning on leaving the Death Eaters knowing that doing so was a death sentence. After a few more drinks, Regulus lost his balance, nearly dropping the goblet. Sirius moved forward, one hand grabbing onto Regulus’ arm while the other grabbed his wrist. “Regulus?”</p><p>“You promised, but it’s going to get worse.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” Sirius swallowed.</p><p>“Kreacher. Kreacher came to me babbling, not making any sense at first.”</p><p>“Kreacher?” Sirius glanced over, watching the House Elf rock back and forth, now wondering if the reason for the extra twitchiness from the House Elf didn’t have anything to do with old age. “Bloody hell! You decided to change sides because of a filthy House Elf! Do you know how bloody childish that is?”</p><p>“Master Regulus isn’t childish, you filthy…”</p><p>“No. Sirius is right, and I was wrong.” Sirius watched his brother swallow.</p><p>“You mean about pureblood superiority?” Sirius wasn’t sure how Regulus could have come to <em>that</em> conclusion based on a House Elf.</p><p>“No. I need to keep drinking the potion.”</p><p>“That…” Reluctantly, Sirius filled the goblet and lifted it to Regulus' lips, letting his younger brother chug it down, but with each drink, his younger brother became even more unsteady. He found himself rubbing his brother’s back while the House Elf kept telling Regulus everything would be okay, though he didn’t once believe the House Elf believed it, given the fact Regulus already let it be known he didn’t plan on making it out of this alive.</p><p>Regulus sucked in a deep breath, but then said. “Hey. Siri.”</p><p>“Yes,” Sirius felt his stomach lurch, having lost track of how many goblets of that stuff went down his brother’s throat; each dip into the basin didn’t seem to make a dent in the contents, which made him start to worry.</p><p>“Wanna know how childish I’ve been Siri?”</p><p>“Sure. Why not.”</p><p>“I honestly believed they believed the same thing as me.” Of course, Regulus wasn’t making any sense at all. “See, I thought this was for the greater good.”</p><p>“That sounds like you Reg.”</p><p>“I thought…” Regulus closed his eyes, clamping his mouth shut.</p><p>“Come on. We need to get this done Reg. You told me that.</p><p>“It’s the job of the superior to take care of the inferior, and I thought that’s what everyone believed.” Which of course didn’t make sense as Sirius lifted the drink to Regulus' mouth. That was the last thing to sound sensible coming out of his younger brother’s mouth; worse, that drink led to Regulus dropping to his knees whimpering, making those words the last words which made any sense coming out of his brother’s mouth, though the fear was evident. He was also very thirsty, something he didn’t pay much mind to.</p><p>So was hearing his brother telling him to just let him die and begging forgiveness for whatever he’d done. Sirius found himself grateful when the last goblet of potion poured down Regulus' mouth, but as he stood up he saw the locket Regulus mentioned – a locket with the mark of Slytherin on it. Reaching for t, he nearly pulled back at the feeling emanating from said object, but then slipped it into his pocket.</p><p>That was when he noticed his younger brother crawling towards the water, reaching for it. In the back of his mind, Sirius remembered Regulus telling him not to touch the water, let alone questioning whether he knew any fire spells. He quickly rushed forward, getting on his knees to pull his younger brother away from the water he crawled towards with one hand, while reaching for his want with the other.</p><p>As he pulled Regulus back, his younger brother’s finger brushed across the surface of the water, feeling Sirius with dread. Even more dread filled him when a white hand reached out, latching onto his brother. He flung a quick spell – not a fire one - at the white hand, pulling his brother backward, wrapping one arm at his chest. While the spell did succeed in making the hand move back from the impact it still came.</p><p>They all came, out of the water, the corpses, the infiri, making Sirius wonder exactly what his now delirious brother got into. Taking a deep breath, he called out. “Kreacher! Get us to a safe place!”</p><p>He felt the House Elf grab onto him and then pulling at his stomach from disappearing from that dreadful cave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Seriousness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a resounding crack, all three landed on the ground hard, Sirius’ heart pounding in his chest while he pulled his younger brother closer and Kreacher attempted extracting himself from the pile of limbs on the floor. A voice in the darkness called out. “Sirius?” Then came the word, “Lumos.”</p><p>The light from Remus’ wand lit up the living area of Sirius’ flat, making the worn-out furniture appear in an eerie manner. His friend’s mouth opened and then closed, his mouth twisting as he took in the scene in front of him. Sirius looked up at him, wild-eyed. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Doing here?” Remus let out a deep breath while Kreacher glared at him, sending a few very choice words his way. “The House Elf of the Black family shows up and takes you away because your younger brother needed your help with <em>something</em>, and I shouldn’t be worried?”</p><p>“Well, you certainly didn’t say anything before he took me away, did you?” Sirius snapped, still holding Regulus close, feeling the younger Black’s head against his chest only to realize that he’d pulled his brother into his lap protectively while his arms wrapped protectively around his brother’s shoulder and arms. Letting out a deep breath, he placed his chin on top of his younger’s head, feeling suddenly tired while he looked around for any signs of the Infiri.</p><p>“Sirius?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t really know <em>what</em> happened. Regulus was rather…” Sirius’ eyes closed. “…vague.”</p><p>“Then tell me what…”</p><p>Remus found himself interrupted by Regulus letting out a moan before he started apologizing for something he’d done again, yet also muttering regarding needing water, his fingers clawing. Remus’ eyes widened right before he turned on his heels, heading into the kitchen area. From where Sirius sat, he heard the sound of the tap being turned on, and then Remus returned, kneeling down so he might lift a cup of water to Regulus’ lips.</p><p>Regulus’ eyes didn’t seem to see anything around him, yet as soon as the liquid hit his lips he started drinking down the water greedily, his hands attempting to reach for and hold onto the glass in Remus’ hands. “Steady now. Drink it slowly so you don’t become ill, though perhaps I should say more ill than you are.” Remus looked up, his wand still lighting up the place. “Sirius? What caused this?”</p><p>“Some kind of potion,” Sirius muttered, his eyes darting away.</p><p>“A potion?”</p><p>“He drunk all of it.” He wasn’t sure how to explain the potion to his friend. “He had to drink it all to get the locket out. He said something about making sure the locket was destroyed, but wouldn’t explain why. I mean, he wasn’t planning on getting out of this alive, and if I hadn’t been there…”</p><p>Sirius’ eyes closed, not wanting to think what would have happened. Remus let out a sigh. “I’m not sure what should be done to counter whatever this potion is.”</p><p>“It doesn’t kill,” Kreacher muttered. “It doesn’t.”</p><p>Remus looked up, realizing the House Elf was still there. “It doesn’t.”</p><p>“He would know because Voldemort bloody shoved the potion down his throat first.”</p><p>“Kreacher, for Regulus’ sake can you tell me what the potion does?”</p><p>Sirius watched the House Elf shudder, but then more firmly said, “Kreacher. I order you to tell Remus what the potion does.”</p><p>“Made Kreacher relive Kreacher’s worst memories.”</p><p>“Oh. You mean mother torturing you. That makes sense.” Sirius rolled his eyes, yet he didn’t want to know what Regulus’ worst memories were, why his younger brother felt the need to worry.</p><p>“I’ll get another drink of water for him.” Remus stood up, heading back into the kitchen.</p><p>“And a Calming Draught?” Sirius asked, feeling his brother’s small frame tense and untense in his arms. He watched Remus looked back.</p><p>“No. I don’t think this is something that a Calming Draught can solve, but if it wore off for Kreacher it will wear off for Regulus as well. It might be best to get him into bed and comfortable, but I’ll contact Lily and see if she’ll drop by with a second opinion on the matter.” Remus looked at Kreacher. “What about the House Elf?”</p><p>“What about him?” Sirius gently started to lift Regulus up into his arms.</p><p>“He could easily bring either one of your parents here, letting them know where Regulus is.”</p><p>“Kreacher, with me in the other room.” Sirius let out a sigh, letting Regulus' head nestle against his shoulder while his brother’s entire frame shook, his voice still muttering apologies. ”Shush. It’s going to be okay Regulus.” He watched Kreacher scurry into the room, pulling back the sheets without being bidden, but then Regulus was his precious master. Setting Regulus down, he headed to the wardrobe, eyeing the clothes and wondering if he might just give the <em>thing</em> a gift, but then thought better of it, knowing that was known for backfiring on Wizards. “Kreacher.”</p><p>“Kreacher does not like the filthy runaway.”</p><p>“Yes, but you still have to take orders from me.”</p><p>“Kreacher does not want to, but Kreacher has to.”</p><p>“Then don’t tell anyone else in the family what Regulus did, where he is. Don’t bring them here.” He grabbed a set of warm pajamas and turned, watching the House Elf fidget. “What?”</p><p>“What if mistress asks?”</p><p>“Tell her that Regulus is safe and being taken care of, but that’s the limit of what you can tell her. Tell her…” Sirius paused, the words feeling like bile in his own throat. “Tell her it’s for her own safety, that Regulus wants her to be safe so she’s not to know, her and father.”</p><p>“It might kill Master Orion. The filthy runaway…”</p><p>“Tell him that Regulus is safe.”</p><p>“But Master Regulus is not safe.”</p><p>“He’s as safe as he can be, but it is better off if he is here rather than at the bottom of that cesspool with those Infiri. Whatever he’s done, he can’t go back to Voldemort.” He looked at the House Elf. “Look. I’ll see to it that Regulus is properly taken care of and if you’re needed, I will summon you. Regulus might even summon you once he is feeling better, the idiot.”</p><p>“Master Regulus is not…”</p><p>“He’s an idiot for nearly getting himself killed, and I can say that about him because I’m mad at him for nearly getting himself killed. Now be gone until you’re called for.”</p><p>Sirius waved his hand and Kreacher disappeared with a resounding crack while the warm pajamas remained in his hands. Letting out a sigh, he found himself getting to work removing his brother’s clothing, freezing upon opening up the front and seeing his brother’s ribs sticking out slightly. He sucked in his breath, just as the door opened.</p><p>“Sirius?”</p><p>Lily’s voice made Sirius look up; he felt physically tired, swallowing as he did so. “Lily.”</p><p>She moved over to his side, looking down at his brother. “He’s rather thin, isn’t he?”</p><p>“He’s always been on the small side.”</p><p>“Yes, but the way he trembles.” Lily shook her head, coming over and helping him get Regulus into the pajamas which practically swamped his younger brother.</p><p>Sirius turned and looked at her. “Is there anything…” The apologetic look on her face made him swallow. “You’re not going to give him anything?”</p><p>“No, I’m not. Just keep him warm and hydrated for now and only really do something if he takes a turn for the worst, in which case, well, the easiest solution would be to shove a bezoar down his throat since we don’t at all know any of the ingredients which went into making the potion, do we?”</p><p>“I see.” Sirius reached out and brushed a lock of his brother’s hair away from his forehead.</p><p>“That said, I will be taking shifts with Remus keeping an eye on him.”</p><p>“I can take a shift,” Sirius piped up, his eyes begging her not to leave him out.</p><p>“From the looks of it you need your own rest, but…” Lily nodded her head at Regulus. “Use your own body heat to keep him warm for the time being. Love, Sirius, can sometimes be the best medicine. This way if he wakes and wants water you can give it to him. One of us will be in the other room checking in every so often, but give a call if there is any change for the worse.”</p><p>She closed the door behind him, leaving him alone with his younger brother. Letting out a sigh, Sirius crawled in, watching Regulus’ eyelids move in the dim light from the window, indicating morning was well on its way. Every so often his brother muttered something about being sorry, particularly to their mother, but sometimes he offered an apology to Sirius. Letting out a sigh, Sirius knew it would be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>